


a night

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [5]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, no specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Mereka keluar dari arena pesta, menyapa Paris dan malamnya.





	a night

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari hotel itu, Krystal langsung melepas strap pada pergelangan kakinya. Keduanya. Dilakukan dengan tambahan gerutuan kesal. Minho langsung berhenti dan terperangah.

Krystal berujar lega setelah menenteng kedua sepatu dengan hak sepanjang jengkal itu. Minho kemudian menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa.

“Paris.” Krystal melihat-lihat sekeliling, menemukan sepasang orang tua yang bergandengan tangan dan difoto dari belakang oleh seseorang yang mungkin mereka sapa secara acak di tengah kerumunan. Lalu seorang remaja yang memeluk boneka sapi besar, tapi dia sendirian. Ia tersenyum. “Tidak kusangka aku tidak begitu menikmati dansa dan makan malam formal di sini.”

“Tidak ada yang menuntutmu.”

Krystal tertawa hambar. Minho menawarkan tangannya untuk Krystal, tetapi Krystal berhenti untuk memandangi Minho dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu sebaliknya. Ia mengabaikan tangan Minho dulu, kemudian melepaskan kancing jas hitam pemuda itu. “Jas ini pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman. Udara Paris sedang enak sekali. Nikmatilah.”

Lelaki itu mengulum senyuman saat Krystal membantu melepaskan jasnya dari kedua tangan. Minho kemudian menarik jas itu, lantas meletakkannya di bahu Krystal yang hanya ditutupi oleh strap kecil gaun merahnya. “Udara pukul dua belas malam bukan cuma tentang kenyamanan, tahu. Dasar gadis ini.”

Krystal mengalah dan membiarkannya. Ia membalasnya dengan menyambut tangan Minho yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Bukan sesuatu yang mencolok berpegangan tangan di trotoar Paris, di depan kafe-kafe dan toko-toko setengah buka atau rumah yang tertutup dan sunyi.

“Kemarin malam aku membaca sebuah buku.”

“Kapan malammu tidak dihabiskan dengan buku, Soojung-ah?”

“Pernah. Cukup sering. Saat ada drama dan latiha, aku merindukan buku-buku itu.” Mata Krystal terfokus pada sebuah tirai yang ditutupkan pada etalase toko baju yang telah tutup. Rendanya berwarna merah muda. Cukup untuk membuatnya terpesona. “Jadi ... buku itu menceritakan sisi lain Paris. Rawa-rawa, Keltik kuno, kota dengan kisah Kematian Hitam, pasar ikan yang ada di kota, desa yang berbeda jauh dengan kota meski jaraknya tak begitu jauh ....”

“Aku tidak mengerti semua itu kecuali kau menjelaskan seluruh bukunya.”

Krystal menyinggungkan senyum yang sangat tipis, tak akan terlihat oleh Minho jika pemuda itu tidak mendekatkan wajah Krystal pada lampu-lampu jalanan. “Intinya, Minho-oppa, romantisme bisa didapat di mana pun.”

Minho menyadari tangannya menjadi lebih hangat, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu di samping mereka. “Termasuk di kafe tengah malam Paris?”

Krystal mengikuti arah pandang Minho yang sangat antusias dan bersemangat.  “Kenapa tidak?”

Lalu, cerita mereka diisi dengan sajian _Irish coffee_ untuk Krystal dan _long black_ untuk Minho. Krystal bercerita tentang buku lain, Minho mendengarkan, kemudian mereka berganti peran dengan Minho menceritakan film Hollywood yang sedang digandrunginya.

Jamuan yang tak menyenangkan setelah deretan konser itu terlupakan. Paris dan kesederhanaan yang hangat masih berteman baik.


End file.
